You don't know him
by lele0712
Summary: James warns Rose about liking Scorpius Malfoy. I don't know if its very good but Read anyway. Please review.All rights belong to J.K
1. Chapter 1 You don't know him

'I can't believe this Rose'.

'Why? Why is it so hard to believe that I'm Interested in Scorpius Malfoy?'

'Because he's Horrible'

'No he's not; you don't know him James' said Rose

'I'm pretty sure I know about the stuff he gets up with half the girls in Ravenclaw' said James

'Oh yeah? Well I'm pretty sure you're just jealous James because none of the girls in Gryffindor you like will go out with you.' shouted Rose.

'I think you have forgotten that you're talking to a Prefect, Rosie'. Said James

'Oh yeah and what are you going to do? Put your own Cousin in Detention?' asked Rose.

'Maybe but I know something that will be much worse.' said James

'And what's that?' Rose Asked

'I'll tell, Albus'

'You wouldn't' said Rose

' Try me'


	2. Chapter 2 A Little talk

Rose was on the way to her Defence against the Dark arts class and she was in a very bad mood. James _Had_ told Albus about her interest in Scorpius Malfoy and he had hunted her down like a wild animal. The conversation went something like this...

'Rose I can't believe you' Albus had said after cornering her in the corridor after her Transfiguration class.

'What?' Asked Rose

'James told me that you fancy Scorpius Malfoy' Albus said so loudly that many students on their way to class turned around and looked at Rose and Albus. 

'Shut up will you, I don't want the whole school knowing.'

'Did it have to be him though; you know you could have any boy in this school. I heard the Will Thomas fancies you.' Albus said

'Ergh, Dean Thomas's son? Mum and Dad's friend I don't think so Al. Do you think I would be able to look dean in the eye when he comes round to ours for those DA reunion meetings?

'Just think about ok? Anyone but _Him._' Asked Al

'Whatever' said Rose and walked away.

So was on her way to DADA class when she ran into none other than Scorpius Malfoy and I mean she literally ran into him. Her mind was on her conversation with Al and she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into him.

'Oh hi Scorpius' Rose said giving him a very seductive smile.

'Hi Rose sorry about bumping into you I was just re-reading my notes for the test and I couldn't see where I was going.' Said Scorpius

'Oh yeah, so do you think the test is going to be hard then?' Rose Asked

'I don't know but what I do know is that we are going to be late for Defence against the Dark arts class.'

'Yeah come on then'

As they were walking, Scorpius said

'So I heard something about you'

Rose froze, he knew about her liking him. This was it; her life was going to be over.

'What was it?'

'That Will Thomas likes you and that he is going to ask you out in Potions next period.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief and then what Scorpius said hit her

'HE'S GOING TO WHAT?


	3. Chapter 3 Don't Panic

'Look Rose, calm down it's not a big deal.'

'He's going to ask me out! In front of the whole Potions Class.'

'Maybe he won't, that's just what I heard. It might just be a Rumour.'

'Of Course it's true. All the gossip around this place is true.'

'Rose let's go to our DADA class and then you can worry about it' said Scorpius

'Yes we'll go to class then next period I will kill Will Thomas.' Rose said

'Ah Rose you always have to turn to violence.' Scorpius said

'Yes because it is the best solution to this problem'

'Well we'll see if the Professor lets you get away with it'

'Come on lets go to class'

As they sat down Scorpius said

'Rose, I'm glad that you don't like Will.'

'Oh well thanks' said Rose

Rose was surprised that he had said that. Does that mean that he likes her? Or was he just being polite?

Her head was so full of questions that she didn't concentrate on her test and was sure she was going to fail. When she left the classroom, she gave Scorpius a smile.

As she was walking towards the Dungeon she heard a yell behind her

'Rose!'

She turned around and it was Al

'Hey I heard that Will is going to ask you out next period.'

'Yes when did you find out?'

'Just before, so are you going to say yes?'

'No, I'm not. I told you before I'm not interested in him.'

'Rose I'm….'

But he didn't get to say what he wanted to say because he saw Scorpius running towards them.

'Rose! You'll never guess what. Will Thomas fainted in his Ancient Runes class and he has been sent to the Hospital Wing.'

'That's great, thanks for telling me' said Rose

And then he did something that Rose was _definitely _not expecting.

He Kissed her

And then do you know what happened?

Al punched him. 


	4. Chapter 4 On the Platform

'Al! What the hell do you think you're doing?'

'What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to kill him.'

'Because he kissed me? Don't be so stupid.' Said Rose

'I think you should be more worried about what's going happened to you when James finds out.'

'Don't worry I'll protect her' said Scorpius who was on the ground

'Oh God, I forgot about you. Are you ok?' Asked Rose

'Yeah I've taken Bludgers to the head before in Quidditch so a punch is really nothing.' Said Scorpius

'Well you deserved it' said Albus

'Albus Severus Potter, leave us alone. NOW!'

'Fine but I'm going to find James.' Said Albus

As soon as he left. Rose helped Scorpius up from the ground.

'You should go to the Hospital Wing' Said Rose

'No because if I see Will Thomas I will kill him'.

That statement took Rose by Such surprise that it took her a while to respond and when she did she said

'So you like me then?'

'Um well obviously I did just kiss you didn't I?'

'Yeah you're right but how long have you liked me?' Asked Rose

'Since our first year when I saw on the Platform in your school robes I thought you looked real pretty.'

'Oh Scorpius' And then they kissed but then she remembered something

'Oh Merlin we better get to potions before Albus gets back here with James and he tries to kill you.'

'So Rose are we going out now?' Asked Scorpius

'Umm yeah If you want.'

'Of Course I do'

'Great, I wonder how long it will take to get round the school.'

'About an hour' said Rose and the both laughed together.


	5. Chapter 5 In the Common Room

Rose was dreading Christmas. Because now that everyone knew that she and Scorpius were dating her life had changed. She couldn't go anywhere at school without anyone looking at her like she had some disease and James and Albus were ignoring her. Scorpius said that she shouldn't let it bother her but she couldn't help it, it _did _bother her.

She knew that when she went home her father and uncles would have a fit when she told them.

On the day before she went home she and Scorpius were cuddling on one of the sofa's in the Gryffindor common room. They had bravely gone into the common room because Al and James were in the library studying so they wouldn't be annoyed by them.

'Rosie are you still worried about going home?' he asked her as she was lying in his arms.

'Yeah. I know that dad's going to be disappointed and I hate disappointing him.' Said Rose

'Hey are you saying that I'm disappointing?' Scorpius asked her

'No of course not but I just know what he's going to say.'

'And that is?'

'That you not good enough for his little Rosie posie.'

But it wasn't Rose's voice that had said it. It was James who had just come though the portrait hole with Al.

'Oh Shut up James.' Said Rose

'Ohh am I interrupting a little romantic moment between our favourite Hogwarts couple?'

'James I am not a violent guy normally but if you don't shut up I will hex you' said Scorpius

'Whatever mate, we're just here to tell Rose that we are very much looking forward to her telling the family about her new romance.' Said Al

'Why can't you just leave her alone? Why do you always have to pick on her?'

'Hey I think rose can speak for herself, can't you rose?' Asked James

'Yeah I can but if you don't shut up I _will_ hex you and I will enjoy doing it' said Rose while standing up and pulling out her wand.

'Rose you really don't want to do that' said James while he was also pulling out his wand.

'You want a bet?' Rose said

'Rose just put back your wand. How about we go back to the Ravenclaw common room?' Asked Scorpius

'Okay but you two' she said pointing to James and Albus 'Better hope that you are in bed when I get back or there will be serious trouble.'

So she and Scorpius left and they spent 2 wonderful hours in the ravenclaw common room without any interruptions.

When she got back to the Gryffindor common room, James and Al were in bed so she went straight up to her dorm.

But when she was getting into bed she thought of something

What would her dad say when he found out?

And then this reminded her of something her mum said on her first day of Hogwarts...

'_Ron, for heaven's sake, don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!'_

But he'd never listened to the advice.


	6. Chapter 6 Photographs at Christmas

A lot of stuff changed when Rose was eleven, not just the fact that she was finally at Hogwarts but the way she looked at her own family.

She came home at Christmas and when she was looking though her mum's old school trunk, Rose found something. It was a photograph-well two photos really because they were taped together- of two groups of people.

On the left, the photo was quite old and she didn't really reconise many of the people in the big group but there was a man who looked a lot like her Uncle Harry but except for Harry's(and also Albus's) green eyes, they belonged to the lady next to him and she had big red hair like her cousin Lily's. Of course Rose wondered who these people were but then someone else caught her attention. It was another man who was standing next to the lady with the red hair , he looked quite rough and had a few scars on his face but that wasn't what interested Rose. What interested her was the fact that he very much looked like Teddy. Everyone of the children in their big family knew that Teddy's parents had died in the Battle of Hogwarts and here was this man in this picture who looked very much like him.

Rose had a look at the other photo and reconised the people in this one straight away. There was her Mum and Dad but they were much older than they are now and were wearing their Hogwarts robes actually everyone was wearing their Hogwarts robes. She also reconised her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny though she didn't think they were a couple then. Rose saw her Uncle George with his twin Fred, she saw their friend Neville Longbottom and his wife Hannah though she didn't think they were a couple then either. And lastly she also saw their other friend Luna Lovegood. There were many other students there but she didn't know them.

Rose turned the pictures over and on the back it read:

_'The Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army: Both fought bravley during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and the Battle of Hogwarts. We remember those from both groups whom we lost fighting for the greater good'_

She was now very interested to know more about these people.

To be continued...


End file.
